Don't wake me up!
by Kallen-Van-Alen
Summary: don't wake me up." "Unless to tell me this dream is real."


**Don't Wake M e Up**

**Amuto**

**One-shot**

**Cali-chan: I love this song and it goes well with amu and ikuto hope you like it!**

**I suggest you listen to "mew mew power don't wake me up" creates the mood**

"I know that

Your out there,

I can hear you calling

I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met"

I can't believe it… I jest can't believe that I've been with Ikuto. For almost three months…..

"When you came along

And taught me how to be strong

Now nothing ever gonna be right if I'm wrong."

After I found out Tasade was cheating on me. Ikuto helped me get past it and. The more and more I spent with Ikuto. The more I wanted his presences never wanting to let go…

"Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true.

Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you

Don't wake me up!

Don't wake me up!

Unless to tell me this dream is real."

I finally told him that I wanted to be with him. He answered me with s long passionate kiss. And spoke the words that would bind us together… forever. "I love you too."

"It seems like,

So long ago,

I used to be so unsure.

I didn't know if our love would survive."

At first I thought that we weren't meant to be… Those times seem like a distant memory. I'm positive of my love for him as his for me.

"But you set me free

Jest by believing in me,

Now I don't know if it's not to be!"

"Amu. Can I talk to you?"

"Huh?" I turned around only to see my ex.

"Oh… hi Hotori. Sure we can talk but make it fast. I'm meeting someone here soon. And that said person might be really mad to see you with me."

"O.k I'll make it short. Amu I'm sorry for what I did to you and. Now I realize that I should have chosen you. She was and will never be the girl that you are. What I'm trying to say is… amu will you take me back as your boyfriend?"

I was shocked, speech less really. How could he ask me that?! After what he sis to me!

"Tasade! How cou-"

"could you ask her that! After what you did to her no less!" Ikuto interrupted. He kept a calmness in his voice.

"Ikuto! Leave her alone! You have no right to be here! She's not yours! And she will never be yours you thieving cat!"

That. Hit. A. Nerve.

"Tasade! Stop talking to hi- Ikuto!" he stretched his hand toward me signaling me to stop turning to me and giving me his signature smirk. Somehow he was going to break it to him… the hard way. (Cali-chan: I feel almost sorry for him… almost. oh well.)

He turned back to Tasade. Let the torture begin.

"Tasade… Shut. The. Hell. Up! The one that doesn't have the right to be here is you! You had a chance with her! But you wasted it, so she's mine now. And you can never have it back! You were foolish to set her free. But I will thank you for that. And ever if she wasn't mine. She would have never gone back to you. After you broke her heart. Your worth less to her now. I love every part of her not just one part of her. So leave Tasade you have nothing here."

He then turned to me, grabbed my. Hand and pulled me in the other direction.

"Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true."

"Sorry I shoulder's have made you see that" he said apologetically

"he had to learn it someway I would rather it be the hard way. So he gets it through his thick head."

"Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you."

"Amu I meant every word I said. I love every part of you. And I want to love you fo the rest of my life…"

"Ikuto." The sun was setting now. We were in are normal sports on our bench. Him sitting with on his lap hugging me.

"Don't wake me up!"

"Amu… will you marry me?" He pulled out a black box. Opening it so I could see. I gasped. Inside was a ring that had a pink and blue heart diamonds in the middle.

"Amu?" he asked since I haven't spoken. I turned around and kissed him. It only took him a second to kiss back. I broke the kiss to give my answer.

"Yes. Yes Ikuto I will marry you!" He then slid the ring out of the box, and onto my ring finger. He kissed me again… the beginning of our lives together.

"Don't wake me up!"

I never saw Tasade again and I was fine with that. Our wedding was 3 months after that day…. And they lived happily ever after.

I always though of that story. When I sing this song. The song becomes more true every time. My husband and two kids were standing back stage. Waiting for me so we can go home…

"Unless to let me this love is real. (this love is real)

….. Our home

"Tell me this love is real."

**Cali-chan: Awww! See told you! Please review!**

**P.S: chapter 4 of kingdom chara comes out tomorrow and maybe my new story Shugo Chara+. See ya! :3**


End file.
